Of noses and kisses
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: Ariadne can't remember what Eames's nose looks like, on top of that she gets asked to babysit Cobb's kids.  What's a girl to do?


**I am joining the bandwagon, and I decided to write a oneshot of Eames and Ariadne! Also depending on how many reviews I get asking for it I will write another chapter about them.**

Ariadne couldn't believe it had been 4 months since she had seen the team, there was Dominic Cobb who had taught her how to navigate people's minds. He was the Extractor, the person who went in and took a person's information from their subconscious.

Then there was Arthur, the man who had taught her about paradoxes, he was the Point Man the one who researched the Mark's history. After Arthur, there was Eames a man who studied someone close to the Mark and then becoming that person in a dream.

He was the known as the Forger, she smiled thinking about him and the way how he would say things like, "Luv." Or "Darling." In a slow drawl, just thinking about it made shivers run up her spine. She bit her bottom lip, wishing that the month would just end so she could see him and the rest of the gang.

She went back to her drawing, a man whose eyes were a piercing blue that seemed to penetrate the soul. She had been working on the drawing ever since she had left, just so she could remember certain details that she might forget in the coming months.

The subject of the drawing was Eames, and she was currently stuck on his nose. She frowned, it looked too bulky she sighed closing her eyes trying to call to memory what his nose looked like. But try as hard as she could, she couldn't summon the image of his nose.

She groaned, it was one thing to want to see the gang, but to want to see Eames just to see his nose was another. That was when her cell phone rang, she glanced at the little LCD screen and smiled when she saw Dom's name next to the number.

She flipped her cell open, "Hey Cobb, long time no see what's up?" she asked hoping that Cobb was calling about a possible job. "Hey Ari, I was wondering could you help babysit my kids while Miles and I head out for awhile?" Dom asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah, sure is something wrong?" she asked, Dom gave a nervous laugh "Nope nothing's wrong, it's just I didn't know who I could ask to babysit for me." Ariadne snorted, "Well I'm always open for the job, weather it's conscious or subconscious."

Dom offered to pick her up and Ariadne accepted readily, after giving him her address and said her farewell's than hung up. She smiled, staring down at her phone and giggled things were looking up.

Later that night Cobb picked her up while on their way he turned to face her, "I may have lied about the babysitting gig." He confessed. Ariadne stared at him in surprise, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Thing is, a new job has come up and we have need of your services as an architect." He said bluntly. Ariadne smirked, "Well it's about time, what took so long?" she teased. He grinned over at her, "Well let's just say, certain people on the team wanted to see some familiar faces."

They were the first to arrive at the warehouse, "May as well, wait here." Cobb said as they went inside. The next to arrive was Arthur wearing a three piece suit, with his hair neatly slicked back. He shook hands with Cobb and smiled at Ariadne.

After Arthur, Yusuf and Saito arrived together clearly in the middle of a discussion. Last but not least was Eames, he sauntered in and cast a lingering look around the warehouse before meeting Cobb's eyes.

"Well hullo there darling." He drawled, casting a look over at Ariadne and giving her a devilish look. "Hello Eames." Ariadne murmured, trying not to faint, and gave him a strained smile. Eames shook hands with Cobbs.

"Always going for originality aren't we luv?" he asked Arthur eyeing his three piece suit with disdain. Arthur stiffened and glared, choosing not to retort Eames then faced Ariadne "How about a kiss darling?" he asked.

If he hadn't gotten Arthur's attention before, he really had his attention now. Ariadne raised an eyebrow, "In your dreams." She said only half joking. "Oh I do dream about it, and I happen to know you do too." Eames responded.

"What?" she asked scandalized, "I never even-" She was cut off because Eames' mouth was in the way. And as a result she had to kiss him, the pair didn't notice the rest of the team filling away. (Cobbs dragged a beet red Arthur by the collar)

**So what did you think? I hope you liked!**


End file.
